


Explain

by Arces



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Sad, Wash wakes up after season 15, mentions of the other freelancers - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arces/pseuds/Arces
Summary: Wash wakes up from a coma he doesn't remember going into. Everything hurts and he's surrounded by strangers, but he only wants to know one thing: where's Maine?





	Explain

**Author's Note:**

> For school, I had to pick an English word randomly and write a short story about it. Well, I got the word 'explain' and this just kind of unfolded itself immediately. Enjoy!

“He’s waking up!”

The first thing Wash noticed when he opened his eyes wearily was an all-consuming headache. And arm-ache. And neck-ache. Actually, if he was honest with himself, everything hurt. He groaned.

“Agent Washingtub! Can you hear me?!” Someone shouted. Another voice shushed him.

“Keep it down, you idiot! He’s been in a coma!”

_ A coma? _

He opened his eyes and sat up abruptly. What happened? Did the mission go wrong?

“Wha-” he started, before realizing. “Where’s Maine?” he asked. “Is he alright?”

The people stared at him with blank faces. The one in orange armour spoke up.

“Dude, I think he means that Meta guy.” Wash frowned, confused.

“Meta? No, agent Maine! How’s he doing? He was shot during the mission!”

“What?” the one in teal armor exclaimed. “No way, man.”

_ What’s going on? _

Everyone startled as the door was opened with a slam. A very familiar soldier with bright red hair walked in. Washington sat a little straighter.

“Agent Carolina! What’s Maine’s status?” he asked, trying not to sound too nervous in front of his boss. Carolina looked surprised.

“Sir.” He added cautiously. “And did we get the Sarcophagus? Was the mission a success?”

Her face seemed to crumble. The room grew even more quiet. She brought her hand to her mouth.

“Carolina? Is he doing okay? Is Maine doing okay?” Wash asked, getting more worried every second.

“What’s wrong, Wash? Who’s Maine?” One of the soldiers asked.

“His partner back at Project Freelancer.” Carolina whispered. “No. No, no, no!” She stepped forward and gripped Wash’s shoulders tightly. “Wash. The project is over. We’re on the planet Chorus now.” She swallowed. “Don’t you remember?”

He blinked and searched her face for anything. A laugh escaped him. He glanced at the soldiers.

“Carolina? What are you talking about? Where’s North?”

She let him go and stumbled backwards.

“North is dead. Maine killed him. Don’t you remember?” She said, voice cracking. “Don’t you remember? Everyone! Everyone is gone!” She let out a sob.

He looked at her, pleading for an explanation. But as the words sank in, as his world broke, he knew them to be true. After all, the grief he felt was too familiar to be new.


End file.
